Believe
by krazygal1991
Summary: Two Sisters are running away, all they have is each other, and they both end up in the avatar world. But they are both split up, will they ever find each other again? Rated T for Language. Based on a dream and a real story.
1. Seperation

Authors Note: Okay, it doesn't seem very Avatarish in the beginning. But it will don't worry.

* * *

Melissa slowly opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. Reached for her alarm clock and turned it off. Wearily got up out of bed and reached for her closet to get clothes. This was her morning routine, it was just another day. Outside her little room she heard yelling, it was her parents. They have been fighting more. Each time getting longer and louder. Melissa ran to the door and listened intently. The yelling was distorted and she couldn't make it out. Then there was utter silence.

She looked through the crack of the door, blinded by the light streaming through. All that could be made out was the two figures shadows. One of them grabbed a glass vase that was placed on the table beside them. The glass shattered making Melissa's ears sore. "What was that?" asked a little girls voice.

It was Emily, Melissa's five-year-old sister. She had to share a room with her ever since she was born. The teenager walked towards her and said, "It's nothing. Just go to sleep."

Emily smiled and laid back down. Before long she was asleep. Outside the room, her mother screamed, "It's over!"

Footsteps were heard running up the stairs, then the sound of a door slamming. Melissa sat on her bed. She wasn't shocked, she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Emily sat up in bed again, "What is happening?"

Her older sister looked at her. "Nothing, you don't need to worry about it yet." she replied.

The little girl got up and walked to her sister, "Tell me."

Melissa shook her head. "You will find out." she hugged the little girl.

After a few minutes, Emily pushed away. "I want to go see mommy."

"Wait."

Emily reached for the door but froze with her hand on the handle. "What?"

"Mom is asleep. Don't disturb her." Melissa stood up and grabbed her sisters hand, "Just go back to sleep."

The little girl sighed as she jumped into bed. "I'll wake you up in two hours. Today is your first day of school." said Melissa as she tucked her sister in. "I got to go get ready okay? Stay in bed."

Melissa reached for the door and stepped out into the hall. She looked downstairs to see her dad sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He felt her presence, "I'm moving back to England." he said. "And I'm taking Emily with me."

She clutched her hands onto the oak railing, "Don't you dare touch Emily!"

He looked up at her and saw fear in her golden eyes. "I'm going to and not some bratty teenager is going to stop me."

"I'm not going to let you take Emily!"

"I'm going to whether you want me to or not."

"Get it through your head bitch! I'm not letting you take her!"

He rose from his seat. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me!"

Her dad ran to the stairs. Melissa ran to her bedroom door, locked it and closed it. She kept herself outside the door, 'He is not going to get her if I have anything to say about it.' she thought. He came to her, raised his arm and slapped her across the face. The frail teenager fell to the ground and laid against the wall. The dad reached down, picked her up and threw her at the other wall. She laid there, quickly removing one of her earrings. With the earring in her hand, she tackled the middle-aged man and stabbed him. It barely left a mark. He grabbed her arm and held her up in the air, she jumped at him and bit his ear. He dropped her and rubbed his ear. Melissa then punched him in the stomach and pushed him to the stairs. He looked at her with anger.

Melissa didn't move, she waited for him to get up, but he didn't. "If you take her, I will kill you." she said looking at him with anger.

He stared at her and didn't make a sound. It seemed he had used all of his energy beating her up. She shook her head and turned her back to the door. As she reached for the key, she felt a sharp point going into her back. "If you move, you die." he quietly whispered in her ear. Melissa froze with the key in her hand.

"It's my pocket knife in case you're wondering." he whispered again.

Melissa closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't think what to do. The only thing she could think of was that he won. He will take Emily and she will never see her sister again. She opened her eyes and fell to the right with the knife cutting across her back. She could feel the hot red blood drip out and stain her black shirt.

Without thinking, she kicked him off his feet with one slight kick. He fell onto the oak railing leaning near the edge. She smirked and pushed him down. The man quickly fell to the ground, making a large thud that could be heard throughout the house. Within seconds the bedroom door was swung open. There was Emily standing in the doorway. Melissa ran to her hugging her. "Come on, we really need to get out of here." she said.

Emily looked at her with confusion but did not ask any questions. Melissa picked up her sister and ran down the stairs. The little girl stared at the man laying on the ground motionless, her eyes grew big. "It's going to be okay Em." said the older sister putting down Emily and going to the man. She searched him and grabbed his wallet. "But we have to get far away from here as possible."

She opened the front door and ran out into the morning world. Not many people were awake since it was only four in the morning. Emily was behind her sister, grabbing her arm. "Where are we going?"

"Far away from here." she replied picking up her sister again.

Across the street there was a bus letting off passengers. Melissa ran to the bus with Emily. "Wait!" she screamed.

The bus driver looked at them and waited. They entered the doors and looked at the driver. "Good morning." smiled the driver.

"Good morning." replied Melissa putting Emily down and reaching into her pocket for the wallet. She reached out for $2.50 and put them into the machine. Emily ran to the back of the bus and sat down, Melissa followed her.

Emily looked at her big sister, "Why are we running away?"

Melissa was quiet for a while, "So we don't get torn apart."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad was going to move back to England. He was going to take you."

"You could come."

"He doesn't want me. I'm not his real daughter, I'm his step-daughter. You're his daughter."

"But I'm mommy's daughter too!"

"He doesn't care. He wants you."

Emily grabbed her sisters hand and said, "Don't leave me."

Melissa smiled at her, "I never will." she wrapped her left arm around the little red head.

"Thank you Missy." said Emily smiling.

"No problem Em."

Emily laid her head on Melissa's shoulder. "Wake me up when we get there."

She nodded her head, "I will Em, don't worry."

Melissa starred out the window, she remembered the first time she met her step-dad. Her mother was so happy. Then the news came that they were getting married, then the news of Emily. All of those events leading to this. Emily was like her very own daughter, her own world. Though they looked nothing alike, they were sisters. Melissa turned her head and looked at her little sister. Red hair covering her face and her blue eyes closed. She was asleep. Melissa yawned and laid her head on Emily's. Before long she was asleep.

She had a sweet dream of her and Emily playing near the river where they used to. The golden sun rays hitting them. The beautiful aroma of roses in the air. There they were, sitting under the great oak making flower crowns. Laughing and talking, just like they had no worries. In the distance, there mother appeared. She was waving at them and screaming their names with a smile of an angel. Both of the daughters smiled towards her. But then Clouds darkened the sky, the day turned to night. Their dad appeared behind their mother with a knife. He rose it and with a flash of lightning, he plunged it into the heart of his wife. The dream began to shatter and Melissa was left in darkness, alone.

Her eyes opened with fear. The dream was gone, but the feeling of being loss and alone was still in her. Melissa looked around, she was no longer on the bus, she wasn't even home. She was somewhere in the woods, somewhere she had never been before, but it seemed familiar. Her sister was no longer near her, and she felt awake. Melissa pinched her arm as hard as she could. The arm turned red and she felt the pain. She wasn't asleep, so where was she? Where was Emily?

Melissa stood up, and a lemur landed on her head. She began to scream, "Get it off!"

"Momo?" asked a familiar voice.

The teenager turned around to see a little boy with an arrow on his head looking at her. "Aang?"

"Yeah, have we met?" he asked.

"No. Because you're not real! Where am I?" asked Melissa in fear as Momo flew to Aang.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, that little fight between Melissa and her step-dad, that actually happened to my friend. She is my main character. Whenever we hanged out she said she wanted to escape. Avatar: The Last Airbender was her escape from the real world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.


	2. Let's Go!

Melissa fell to her knees, dust flew up into the air. Aang looked at her as he fed Momo a Litchi nut. "What do you mean that I'm not real?"

She stared at him looking pale, "Where I come from, you're not real!"

"That makes no sense."

Melissa sighed and looked at her hands. They didn't look real, well what she was used to. Her clothes also looked different. She wasn't in her blue jeans or Hot Topic shirt anymore. She was in a gray outfit much like Katara's. "I must be going crazy." she finally said.

"You mean that you're not always like this?"

"No, I'm never like this."

They were both silent. All that could be heard was the sound of the wind brushing against the bushes and the autumn trees. Leaves blew around them, a vortex of orange and yellow. Melissa stood up and rubbed the dirt off her knees. "I need to search for my sister."

"Do you need help?" asked Aang petting Momo.

Melissa was silent. 'Well, I don't know the land that well. I may be a fan of the show, but my sister might be in trouble.' she thought.

"Well?" asked Aang again.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes please."

Aang nodded and turned around, "Wait there."

She stood there and crossed her arms. 'Please don't do anything stupid.'

A couple seconds later Aang was running out near her with his staff at hand. He jumped into the air and began to glide. He swiped down and picked Melissa up with his legs. She screamed in horror. Aang laughed, "What's wrong?"

She clutched onto his legs with all of her strength, "I hate heights! I hate Flying!" she closed her eyes tightly.

Aang just laughed at her. He never really met people who were scared of flying. "I never got your name, what is it?"

She held on even tighter, "Melissa." she kept her eyes closed, "Where are we going?"

"To Appa, don't worry, we're almost there." he assured.

"Oh great! More flying!"

"Don't worry, he's a good flyer!" Aang looked down, "There he is!"

They began to descend from the sky, Melissa screamed even louder. Sokka, who was picking up the campsite, paused and looked up, "Aang's back." he looked closer, "And he has a girl with him. A loud one."

Aang got closer to the ground, "Put your feet on the ground!" he ordered.

Melissa opened her eyes, she was ten feet above ground getting closer quickly. She stretched out her legs, getting ready. When her foot touched the ground, she continued to hold onto Aang's legs and run. "Let go!" he screamed.

She let go and tripped over a root from a nearby tree. Watching her roll to another tree, Sokka dropped the supplies and began to laugh hysterically. Finally, she stopped by hitting the trunk of a great oak. The teenager rubbed her head in pain, "Dammit! That fucking hurt!"

Everyone was silent and stared at her. "Yeah, I know. I cuss enough to make a sailor blush." admitted Melissa getting up.

"Aang, why did you bring her here?" asked Sokka looking at him.

"She lost her sister." he replied, "We're going to help her."

"I did not loose her, okay? I merely fell asleep and when I woke up I was in this world and she was gone."

"Meaning that you lost her." smirked Sokka.

She sighed, "Forget it!" looking around, she noticed some people were missing from their group. "Where is Katara and Toph?"

Sokka was confused, "Katara is getting some water, but who's Toph?"

It hit her, she possibly landed in a time before they met the blind earth bender. "Never mind."

Aang and Sokka exchanged glances and shrugged. "I better go get Katara." said Aang finally. He grabbed his staff again and flew away.

Sokka cleared his throat and Melissa stood there awkwardly. Melissa would look at the warrior and would look away. Sokka did the same to her. He cleared his throat again, "So, where are you from?"

"Nebraska." she replied.

"Never heard of it."

"It's famous for football and corn."

"Which nation is it in?"

"The United States."

"Who's the king?"

"Well, George Bush is a Royal Ass."

Sokka looked shocked, "You have a donkey for a king?"

"You can put it that way."

Sokka paused before asking another question. "Are you a bender?"

"I don't know." she replied, "I haven't really tried to bend anything."

"You've gone through your whole life not knowing if you can bend or not?"

"I can bend, just not elements. Though there was that one time me and Emily were in the pool pretending to be water benders." laughed the girl.

In the distance, they heard rustling in the bushes. Sokka jumped and pulled out his boomerang, ready to attack at any moment. Melissa put her fists up not sure what she was doing. A hand appeared, "It's okay guys." Aang and Katara came into view, "It's just me and Katara."

Melissa lowered her arms at her sides, and Sokka put his boomerang back. Katara looked at the new girl, "Hello, I'm-"

"Katara." said the teenage girl, "I know."

"Okay, we all know each others names now!" Sokka complained, "Can we go?"

Katara and Aang nodded. The water bender walked up Appa's large white tail. Aang jumped up onto Appa's head and grabbed the reigns. Katara grabbed Sokka's arm and helped him up from Appa's side. "Why do you always go the hard way?" complained Katara.

Melissa stood on the ground looking at them, not moving. "Are you coming?" asked Aang.

"I'll walk, thanks." she insisted.

Aang jumped off. "Come on. We're going to look for your sister." he grabbed his staff and used air bending to sweep her off the ground into the saddle. Then he quickly got back on Appa's head and said those two words, "Yip-Yip!"

Appa moved his tail and grunted. Quickly they were off the ground sailing through the bright blue skies. Melissa sat up in the middle, wrapped her arms around her legs and closed her eyes tightly. "What's wrong?" asked Katara.

"She hates flying." replied Aang.

"It's not bad once you get used to it." she assured.

"As long as I find me sister." she replied.

"How did you two get separated?" asked Katara.

"Well, we were running away. Our dad was going to take her to England and we didn't want to be apart from each other. We got on a bus and fell asleep. When I woke up, I was here. I don't even know if my sister is." she could feel her eyes fill with water.

"So, you two ran and still got separated." said Sokka.

Katara hit her brother, "Don't be mean!"

He rubber his arm while he gave his sister the evil death glare. "So where do you think she is?" asked Aang.

"I have no idea." she replied.

Katara handed her a map, "Take a guess."

The Frightened teenager slowly opened her eyes to look at the map. It was colored to show the different nations. Their world is so much different then the one she was used to. "I have no idea where she could be. You're the Avatar!" she said to Aang.

"She's _your_ sister!" replied Sokka.

"How about this, we just search around and ask anyone if they have seen her!" yelled Aang.

"That works." Sokka and Melissa said Glumly.

"What does she look like?" asked Katara.

"She has long fire red hair, ocean blue eyes, light skin, and she's just a little pudgy." Melissa continued, "She's five years old, carefree, energetic, and she asks lots of questions."

The three looked at each other and nodded. "We'll check Omashu first." said Aang

Melissa gave a puzzling look, "Why?"

"Either A: Aang wants to see Boomie or B: Boomie knows something about your sister." replied Sokka.

"Or C: Some people there might have seen your sister." added Katara.

"I guess whatever the reason, we're going to Omashu." sighed Melissa. "I just want to find my sister."

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry, I just don't like George Bush.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.


	3. Emily

Authors Note: Another not very avatarish chapter. At least it's about Emily.

* * *

Emily was swimming in the ocean, riding on the backs of whales. It didn't even cross her mind that she was down there for so long without air. She felt at peace in the water. She was there with her sister, they were both racing. Emily giggled, "Race you to the big coral!"

Her older sister looked at her and smiled, "You're on!"

The whales on which they were on sped up. No sound was heard except for their laughter as they sped through the blue salty water. "You can't catch me now!" giggled Emily.

She heard no response. Worried, she stopped the whale and looked around. Her sister was no where to be found. "Missy?" there was no response, "Melissa?" still no response. She was all alone. All of the fish in the ocean disappeared. The little girl wrapped her hands around her throat, she couldn't breath. She needed air! As fast as she can, she swam to the surface. When she got to the surface, she couldn't get through. She put her hands up, she was under ice. Quickly she lost air, her eyes rolled back, and her body slowly floated down to the ocean floor.

Her eyes quickly opened. Looking around, she saw she was still on the bus. But her sister wasn't around. She put her hand on her chest, her heart felt like it was about to pound through her chest. The pounding was echoing in her ears. Where was her sister?

The frightened little girl ran to the driver, "Did my sister get off?"

"No one has gotten off." The bus driver pulled over for some passengers to get on. The doors opened and five people got on. "Do you need to go home?"

Emily looked out the door as it closed, "No, I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no home." she lied, "My sister was my only family."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." she replied glumly.

"Well, go sit down until you think of what you want to do."

Emily sighed as she walked to the back of the bus once again. What was she going to do? She couldn't go home. Melissa was no where to be found. She was so confused. There she was, a little five year old running away from home. She shrugged it off and starred out the window and watched the scenery go by. The city was growing more active, how long was she asleep?

"66th and Madison." said the Driver as the bus turned.

The bus was only one block away from when she got on. The five year old looked ahead, there was a familiar face at the bus stop. "Oh shit." was the only words to escape her mouth. She was learning too much from Melissa.

The bus stopped, and the man got on the bus. He whispered to the bus driver. She got on the intercom and said, "Will Emily please come to the front of the bus. Your father is here to take you home."

Emily stayed sitting, refusing to move. The driver repeated the statement, "Emily, come here."

She shook her head. "He is not my father."

He took out a birth certificate from his pocket, and showed the bus driver, "Yes, I am." he said as the piece of paper was swung in front of her face.

The driver sighed and got up from her seat. She slowly walked to the back of the bus where Emily was. "Come on kid." she reached out her hand.

Emily shook her head and folded her arms tightly, "No! I'm not going with him!"

The driver became impatient and reached for the frightened kid. Emily stood up and punched the woman as hard as she could in the stomach. The driver fell back on a blue plastic seat and Emily jumped over her legs. Quickly she pushed through the back bus door and ran. The man saw her move and jumped from the bus and ran after her. Emily ran into her house and screamed, "Mom!" There was no response.

Emily ran up the creaky stairs into her mom's room. There she was, laying on the bed. But something was wrong. The sheets and blankets were stained blood red. Tears came to the little girls eyes as she ran to her mothers side. Sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, falling upon the body. With tearstained eyes, the little girl saw a knife plunged into her mothers chest. Blood was pouring from that spot like a waterfall. Her mothers forest green eyes were starring at her, not moving. Emily looked at her in horror, her face pale as a ghost, she was speechless. Either she was getting ready to scream, or the scream was too scared to come out. "It's sad when a mother fights for her child." said a man.

She looked towards the door, there he was. The man she had grown to hate. "She was just as foolish as your sister. I should have killed her too. But that little brat got away from me." he continued, "Now you have no where to hide. You can either come with me willingly or by force."

Emily stood there, her senses wouldn't let her move, not even an inch. He came closer to her, hate was flowing through her little body, it was taking over. She pulled out the knife from her mother's chest and ran to the old man, she was blinded by fury. Like her sister, she was not going down without a fight, even if she dies. She bent down and plunged the knife into his thigh, tearing through the black cloth. He fell down to the ground and groaned in pain as he pulled it out. Blood fell down his leg and stained the white carpet. Emily ran down the stairs once again. Her hands following the wall to stay upright. All she wanted to do was get away from that killer. She ran outside, back into the world. Soon, she was gasping for breath, she was not used to running so much. The tired girl slowed down, first jogging, then walking. Within minutes, her so-called-dad was right behind her. He grabbed her waist with both arms, though she struggled, he wouldn't loosen his grip on her. His right hand reached for her throat, he wrapped his fingers around and tightened his grip. Soon, her heartbeat quickened and she couldn't breath, her face changed red. It felt as though her eyes were going to burst out of her head if she didn't get air. The little head went forward and she passed out. He then finally let go of her throat and carried the limp girl to his car.

Emily felt like she was floating in darkness, in nothingness. She was alone, felt as though she was away from the man, "Emily." said a familiar voice.

She gathered strength together to respond, "Mom?" her eyes slowly opened in the darkness.

An image of an angel appeared, bright as the sun, it was indeed her mom. "Emily, don't give up, fight." The angel mom flew to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her, "I will always be with you and Melissa. Never forget that." with that last statement still in the air, she disappeared. Making Emily feel lost and alone again in the darkness.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked outside, she was in a car. "Welcome back." said the mans voice.

Without a word, she looked at him with anger. Fire was in her eyes growing bigger with hate.

"Just sit tight." he said without looking at her, "We're going to England."

The little girl shook her head, "No! I am not going!"

He lifted one of his hands and slapped her across the face. "Don't raise your voice with me you ass."

Emily rubbed her cheek, it was burning, tears of pain streamed down her face, stinging the red spot. She closed her eyes tightly, _I want away from here. Even if it means dying._ she thought.

The Honda came to a quick halt and the sound of an airplane taking off pierced the air. "We're here." he said calmly grabbing her arm forcefully.

The girl took her free arm and tried to yank his hand off of her. She was too weak. He pulled her out of the car and carried her to the building. Kicking and screaming she yelled, "Let go of me!"

Inside the building, they reached the gate, "Tickets please." said one of the flight attendants.

He quickly grabbed into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. The attendant smiled, "Please enjoy your flight."

As they walked down the long entrance, Emily's voice echoed, "I don't want to go!"

Everyone that heard the girls screams and saw her struggling, thought she just didn't want to go back home or something.

Emily looked around frantically, thinking of what to do. She sniffed, she was about to sneeze. Looking at the man who carried her, she sneezed in his face. Spit and snot going through the air landing on him. The man dropped her as he whipped his hand with his sleeve. With a thud, she hit the ground. Without thinking, she ran down the hall as fast as she could. The flight attendant closed the door with an announcement saying that their flight was taking off. The little girl fell to her knees as she pounded on the door. More tears were coming out of her eyes, hitting the floor. Loosing hope, her hands fell to her sides and resting on the floor.

Tightly, those same hairy arms grabbed her and dragged her to the plane. She didn't even bother to turn around and stare at his face. With a thud, she was in the flying machine, being dragged to her seat. Like a rag doll, she was picked up and strapped into a seat next to her father. "There is no where you can go now."

Emily quickly turned around, looking for someone to listen. Tearing away the seatbelt, she jumped onto her seat and began to scream as loud as she could, "Help!" moving her arms around through the air. "He has a bomb!"

Her dad pushed her into the window, as though it were a brick, her head hit the window. She got knocked out again and limply fell back into her chair.

Another dream came into view, red, green, blue, and white butterflies flew around Emily playfully. She was standing on water, not falling. Out in the horizon was a figure. She had long brown hair that blew wildly in the wind. Emily smiled, "Missy!" and ran to her sister.

The teenager ran to her. Once close enough, they braced each other with a hug. "Don't ever leave me." cried the little girl.

"I never will Emily. I promise."

Just then, the water was no longer quiet, and clouds covered the light blue sky. They let go of each other, and the sea began to split. "No! Missy!" Emily reached out her hand.

Melissa did the same, but they were too far apart. Darkness enclosed Emily, she felt around, there was nothing around her. She closed her eyes as tight as she can and screamed as loud and long as she could. But then someone's voice was heard, "Young child, are you lost?"

She stopped and looked around, there was an old woman with gray hair wearing a golden robe behind her. No longer in darkness, she was in a new land with green trees near a blue flowing river. "I am Aunt Wu. Please, follow me." the old woman reached out her hand.

Emily stared at the woman, she looked familiar. The little girl smiled and took her hand, she was happy to be away from the man who called himself her father and silently followed the wise woman.

* * *

Authors Note: I just had to redo this chapter, adding more detail. I have nothing else to do during a snow day.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.


	4. Omashu

Melissa was laying down, occupied with her thoughts, watching the clouds go by. One deformed as the next, yet all the same. Katara sat near Appa's head, sewing her brothers pants. It seemed she was always doing something for her brother while he himself laid in the middle of the saddle, asleep, snoring up a storm. Aang's voice broke the silence between the girls, "We're here!"

The two teenagers looked at the horizon ahead, there it appeared, the great city of Omashu. "Aang, do you really think Boomie will know where her sister is?" asked Katara.

Melissa looked at him as though he would give her hope. "I don't know." he confessed.

Melissa looked away, she didn't really think that the crazy king would. "But someone there might know where she is. Don't worry." said the young avatar. But his bit of optimism didn't encourage her.

The water bender put her hand on the girls frail shoulder and smiled to lighten her mood. Melissa's sad green eyes looked at Katara, she gave a weak smile in response. _I know, they're trying their hardest. But we shouldn't even be here! _The smile faded, _Emily might not even be in this world._

Katara gave a sigh as she saw the smile leave, Aang saw it too and said, "We'll find her, I promise."

"There is one thing you should know about Aang; He always keeps his promises." she added.

Melissa just nodded, "When will we be landing?"

Aang snapped his fingers and jumped back on the head, "I forgot about landing."

The two girls stared at him blankly, "How could you forget?"

He shrugged, "I dunno."

Appa quickly dove towards the palace. "Should we wake up Sokka?" asked Melissa.

"No, it's best that he stays asleep for as long as possible." chuckled Katara.

"I see Boomie!" announced Aang.

Melissa and Katara looked below. There was the old king, silly outfit and all. The great bison landed on a flat surface near the palace, Boomie was there to greet them. Aang jumped off and embraced him with a hug. Their arms locked them together, "It's great to see you again." was muttered from both mouths.

"Boomie and Aang have known each other since childhood. Well, since the king was a child." whispered Katara.

Melissa nodded, she remembered the episodes very well. She looked at the two, they seemed like brothers.

After the friends had finished their greetings, Boomie looked up to the saddle. "Well, who's this Aang? Another girlfriend?" he snorted.

The new girl shuddered, "Girlfriend? I don't think so."

The king threw his head back and laughed, "Awe, she's shy."

In anger she jumped down, "Listen old man, if you say something like that one more time I'll-"

"Boomie, we need help." Aang interrupted her.

The old man lifted an eyebrow, "With what Aang?"

He put his hand on the girls back, "Melissa has been separated from her sister."

Boomie nodded his head and turned around. "Come."

Aang and Melissa looked at each other and followed him. Katara slid down Appa's side and quickly caught up to the two.

The three of them slowly walked down the stone corridor. Everything looked green, the rug, the tapestries, even the lights. While she examined every stone, they quickly approached a larger room, the throne room. The old king sat on his throne and gave a sigh of relief. "So, tell me young one; What does your sister look like?"

Melissa snapped out of her thoughts and moved her eyes from the green of the palace to the king. "What?"

Aang poked her arm and whispered in her ear, "Describe what your sister looks like."

Her face grew bright red, "Oh, of course."

"Well?" asked Boomie growing impatient.

"Emily has long red hair, the color of a strawberry. She's just a bit pudgy, and she is this tall." Melissa leveled her hand to her chest, "About here."

He nodded his head and looked at her, "Uh-huh. Keep going."

"Emily is carefree, playful, and very active. Constantly asking questions and exploring, and-that's all I can think of." she finished.

Aang looked at his old friend, "So do you know anyone with that description?"

"I might, but I'll have to think about it." the king sighed, "but there's so much for me to do today. I have arch a book, get some-"

"We'll do it for you." offered Melissa.

"Oh, how kind of you!" bellowed Boomie, "I need you to go to the library for me. Go to the man in charge and say that king Boomie sent you to retrieve his book. When you come back with it, I'll tell you what else I need."

The three nodded and walked back down the corridor. "Now hurry, you don't want to keep an old king waiting do you?"

Melissa ran out of the palace, not waiting for the others. Aang got on his staff and flew to her, as he flew by, he yelled, "Stay here, it will be faster if I fly."

She stopped her in her tracks and muttered, "Fine."

The two girls stood there and watched him fly away into the blue sky. "Do you think Boomie really knows where she is?"

Katara shrugged, "You never know about him."

Melissa looked at the ground in disappointment and gave a slight sigh.

* * *

Authors Note: I REALLY hate brain blocks. Sorry, I'll try harder in the next chapter. But I really had no idea what they would do in Omashu.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.


	5. Aunt Wu

Authors Note: Rushed, I know... You'd think with me being gone for so long I would've done better. Sorry

* * *

Aunt Wu laid a cup of tea in front of the lost girl. She stared at it for a second before looking at the fortune teller. The old woman nodded her head indicating that it was okay. Emily smiled and took a sip of the delectable tea. "What kind is this?" asked the little girl. 

"Ginseng." she kindly replied as she held her own cup to her lips. "Now tell me, where are you from?"

The little girl landed the cup on the table, "I'm from Nebraska." she said plainly.

"I'm not familiar with that city. What nation is it located in?"

"Nation?"

"Yes, like the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, even the Fire nation. But heaven forbid that you're a fire bender!"

Emily knew she was in the avatar world after seeing Aunt Wu. She was a big fan like her sister; memorized each episode. But this question still came to as a shock to her. "I don't really know."

The fortune teller sighed, "What were you doing out in the woods anyways?"

"I got lost."

The old woman took a sip of her tea, "Do you have any family?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, but I don't know where my sister is."

"Do you have the slightest idea where she might be?"

Emily paused before answering, she could be with Aang, Zuko, Zhao, even the Fire Lord! Melissa could even be lost like she was…Maybe Aang could help her... "I think she might be with the avatar."

Aunt Wu gasped, "The avatar? What could she possibly be doing with him?"

Her eyes fell to the ground as she shrugged. Emily really didn't think her sister would be with the avatar. But she was hoping Aunt Wu could show her where Aang was. Helping people was his duty.

Wu stared at the girl and gave a smile, "You know what?"

Emily looked up and shook her head, "What?"

The fortune teller smiled even wider, "Your sister is in good hands."

The girl returned the smile, "I know. Didn't he help your village once?"

"He did indeed. Proved me wrong in the process too!" she chuckled.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. It slowly slide open and a little girl with pigtails entered. She bowed at the old woman, "Someone's here to see you Aunt Wu."

Wu sighed and stood up, "Thank you Meng."

Meng bowed again and turned around to leave, but then she caught the sight of Emily at the corner of her eye. "Hello there"

Emily sat up and replied, "Hey"

"Meng, this is Emily. I would like you to show her around a bit. Could you do that?" asked Wu.

She nodded, "Of course!" then grabbed Emily's hand and ran out the door. "C'mon!"

The two girls ran through the building, as they passed each door Meng would yell what was kept inside; without stopping. Emily tore her hand away, "Please," she grabbed her head, "Go slowly."

Meng giggled, "Slow Learner, eh?"

"No, just no one can understand you when you're speaking that fast!"

Her pigtails dropped and she slowly walked to the end of the hall to five rooms. Pointing at one of the doors she announced, "That is Aunt Wu's room. We're not allowed to go in there."

"Then what's the point in telling m-"

Emily was dragged into another room with Meng. "And this: is my room."

The surprised girl looked around the room. Wood walls, wooden floors, and a mattress in the middle of the room. Then there was the stuffed animals spread out on the bed and floor. There wasn't many, but at first glance it still looked like a girly room.

Meng picked up a stuffed pink Koalaotter, "This is Tamiko. Don't EVER touch her!"

Emily stared at her dumbfounded. "It's just a stupid animal."

She clenched onto the Koalaotter and screamed, "NO IT'S NOT!"

"…Why is it so important?"

Meng stared into the plastic eyes as tears came flowing from her own, "My mom bought it for me." she looked onto the ground as tears fell from her face, "My family was killed by the fire nation. Aunt Wu took me in."

Emily felt sadness; she hugged the crying girl and began to cry herself. Suddenly the sadness was mixed with anger and confusion. _Why did my dad do that? How could he kill my mom…? _

She closed her eyes tighter to stop the tears, but they didn't stop… they couldn't.

* * *

Authors Note: Wow, I'm so sorry! My parents got rid of the internet for a month, I got a job and got it again, and I've become addicted to Puzzle Pirates... And I just love Koalaotters (seen in "The Waterbending Master"), don't you? ...I feel hyper... Sorry for messing with Meng's unknown past ya flamers! -sticks out tongue-

Also, anyone like the new episode?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar... sadly.


End file.
